Grayven Dunwall
History Early Life First War My pa was a farmer from Westfall. He lived a quiet life with his family for the most part. Though He started pickin up jobs in the city doin masonry work and sending money back home. He was doing pretty well for himself until he got a letter from his pa that the farm wasn't doing well so they was gonna move up north, maybe find some work up in Lordaeron. Not soon after they sold most of their belongins, packed what little they could, and took a ship up to Lordaeron did they hear rumors about green skins takin over the land down there. News was spreadin fast about what was happenin. Looked like war was breakin out. Seems my pa's family got out ahead of the green skin terrors. They was able to pick up a very small plot of land and started makin farm tools, furniture, and some other odds n ends. It was there in Lordaeron that my pa met my ma. He says she was the prettiest girl he ever saw. She was the daughter of a smith that worked out in Tarren Mill in Hillsbrad. He courted her for about a year before they was married. Wasn't long after then that I came along, just as the first war was coming to an end. It was about that time that an influx of other people from Stormwind started flooding in. Second War Plans were bein drawn up by the leaders of the new alliance to march against the horde and take back Stormwind. My pa, full of pride for his lands joined up with them. I missed him somethin awful cause he was a good pa. He was stern when he needed to be, but always knew how to keep our spirits up. He always kept a positive attitude. Well anyway, he made a pretty good name for himself, working up to a position of sergeant. After some of the green skins were pushed back to where they come from and the others rounded up and put in the camps my pa decided to retire from the service to take care of his family. We grew up ok at this time, livin pretty good, but it wasn't long before trouble was stirring up in the north. Third War Rumors was now spreading about people getting sick all over the northern kingdoms. My granpa was a pretty smart fella and thought it'd be a good idea to move back to Westfall. Maybe the farm would do better this time. This time around they were able to sell their land for a bit instead of just abandoning it. They packed up what they could and headed back down south. My ma's family wasn't too happy to see her go, but they had come to like the Dunns and knew she'd be in good hands. I was a little sad to leave the friends I had, but I was glad I had my family with me. Lucky their farm hadn't been too battered over the years and they were able to reclaim it. After War We took back up the life of farming and my dad decided to use help out in rebuilding Stormwind. He joined up with the masons guild and worked hard for a couple years. He was right there with them when the news got out that they wasn't gettin paid and the riots broke out. My pa was angry, but he didn't want to see anybody get hurt. He was real sad when he found out that the queen had been killed in the riots. It was at this time that some people from Westfall and the other surrounding areas started talkin about fightin back against the nobles and taking what they had their rights too. The Brotherhood Word was gettin around about groups of these former masons and disgruntled farmers and workers forming up a band they called the brotherhood. My pa said that he knew Van Cleef a little bit, said he was a bit of a visionary and could be dangerous because ideas can be dangerous when people get whipped up into a frenzy. He heard some of the rhetoric that was goin around and didn't like it. I didn't like it either. Seems like the king was real angry about the queen's death and was lookin to punish anybody that had anything to do with it. Some of my pa's friends started comin around tryin to convince him to join up with them in their cause. He didn't want anything to do with them though. They started getting aggressive and he got real cross with them. One day he had to chase a group of them off with a pitchfork! The Defias Gang (as some people started calling them) started getting rough with anybody that wouldn't join with them, calling them bootlicking noble lovers. My pa had to help defend the farms of some of his other friends. One day he went to go talk with them and... and he never came back. My ma and siblings were really scared that the Defias would come back after us. I knew I wasn't going to join them. I also knew I had to learn to defend my family lest they come back to hurt my family. So I headed off to Northshire Abby where I heard I could get some proper training with a sword. My dad taught me a little bit with the sword from his military tranin but I gotta get better, stronger. I gotta defend my lands from the Defias! Category:Characters Category:Human